


I like you, give me a call

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7172054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barista!Magnus x University student!Alec AU (?)</p><p>I don’t know, just something I came up in about 30 minutes tbh, I was bored xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	I like you, give me a call

Alec was standing in front of the Starbucks, in which he was a regular, a smile coming upon his face when he saw a barista that had caught his attention a long time ago. He didn’t even know what the other guy’s name was, but that didn’t even matter. Alec was awkward when it came to talking to other people, especially to strangers, so he had given up a long time ago that he would have a chance with someone like him. However, starting a day with seeing the other, wasn’t all that bad.

He didn’t even know what it was exactly about that certain barista that it caught his attention. Was it his smile? The fact that he seemed so carefree? Judging the fact that the guy was often wearing make up, nail polish and was always dressed in somewhat provocative kind of way made Alec like him even more. He often caught people staring at the other one, but he didn’t seem to mind it. Alec liked the guy’s confidence; it was something that he lacked in a great way. There was no way that he could be someone as comfortable in skin as the other one was.

The young man was woken up from his day dreaming when the door opened and he quickly shook his head, rubbed his palms together and stepped inside, walking right to the barista.

Magnus, who was working as a barista in Starbucks, smirked when he saw Alec stepping inside, but he quickly looked away and pretended not to pay too much attention to the other young man. But the fact was, that he was very interested in Alec. It was just something so adorable about him; he would always get so easily flustered. Just one smile was enough to make him blush and stutter; it was always a joy to Magnus seeing the other struggle to keep his appearance collected in front of him. Magnus wasn’t a stupid man; he was well aware of the looks that Alec was giving him. However, playing hard to get was just way too fun for him and he decided that he would have a bit more fun before asking the other one out; it would be a shame really if he would let go of such a beauty.

“Good morning,” said Magnus cheerfully when he saw Alec standing in front of him. “What will you be having today?” he then asked and looked up, noticing that Alec seemed to be thinking hard. On the other hand, he knew that Alec would pick a drink that he always did; Iced Caffé Americano. It seemed like Alec wasn’t the type of person who would like to experiment with things in his life, but Magnus knew just a way how to change that.

“Iced Caffè Americano,” said Alec.

“Again?” blurted out Magnus and Alec’s eyes looked up at the other.

“Excuse me?”

“Oh, I am sorry,” said Magnus and smiled in apology. “It’s just that you always pick the same drink, every morning. Aren’t you tired of drinking the same thing over and over again? We have loads of other drinks,” he teased and placed his arms on top of the counter, leaning a bit closer to Alec, whose eyes widened and his body grew hotter. “You should change things in your life once in a while; you’ll see… you’ll have more fun,” he then muttered.

“Huh?” asked Alec and frowned. He wasn’t so sure if the other was still talking just about choosing the same drink over and over again. To Alec, it was just easier to pick the same one; he knew that he liked it… so what was the guy’s problem anyway?

“As I said, you should try a different drink,” stated Magnus innocently and pulled back, straightening his clothes.

Alec frowned and sighed. “I don’t know which ones are good,” stated Alec stubbornly and pouted. “Care to give me a recommendation?”

“Adorable,” said Magnus under his breath, but Alec heard that. He wanted to make a comment about it, but decided to stay quiet, thinking that he heard it wrong. There’s no way that someone like the other one would find him attractive or adorable. “Well, we have a great varieties of tea and-”

“I don’t like tea,” went on Alec and gave the other a sly smirk, but it disappeared when Magnus chuckled. “Which one is your favourite drink?” he then asked.

“Very well then,” stated the older male and sighed. “Caramel Frappuccino,” replied Magnus lightly. “Would you like to try this one?”

“Yeah,” replied Alec, his face burning with embarrassment when he saw the big smirk on the other’s face.

“Coming right up, Alec,” whispered Magnus and started preparing a drink for Alec.

When Magnus called him by his name, Alec’s eyes widened because he was surprised to hear that Magnus remembered his name. He had told him his name a few times before, but he didn’t think that he would remember it. The fact that he did remember it, made Alec feel special and his heart started beating faster when the other returned with a cup of his drink in his hand.

Just as Alec was about to take the drink from Magnus’ hands, the other one took a black marker in his hand and started writing something onto the cup. Thinking that Magnus was writing his name, Alec rolled his eyes and shook his head. He didn’t feel that something like that was necessary, especially not because he was a regular there.

“Here you go,” replied Magnus and handed the cup to Alec, who took it and turned it around.

“You know, you don’t have to write my name-” he started, but stopped when he saw that instead of his name, Magnus had written something else. At first there were written some random numbers, which made the furrow between Alec’s eyebrows deepen and under it, Magnus wrote: _I like you as well, give me a call._

When he was struck with realisation that Magnus had written his own phone number, Alec’s grip around the cup tightened and his face flushed into even deeper shades of red. He looked up and saw that Magnus still had his usual smirk on his face.

Magnus had to bit his lower lip to prevent himself from bursting into laughter when he saw Alec’s reaction; it was both amusing and funny. “I mean it,” he replied quietly and Alec’s eyes widened. “Give me a call, okay? I think you’re cute and it would be a shame if we don’t go out on a date,” said Magnus. “You like me as well, right?”

Not to fuck something up, Alec didn’t say anything. But in the end, he did manage a smile and a nod.

“Good,” said Magnus and ran his fingers quickly through Alec’s hair, before pulling back, the smile still remaining on his face.

“What’s your name?” muttered Alec, because he still didn’t know the guy’s name.

“Magnus.”

“Magnus,” repeated Alec and smiled. He noticed a confused look on Magnus’ face when he said his name out loud and he laughed nervously. “It’s a good name,” he stated without thinking about what he was saying and then slapped himself mentally when he realised how stupid he sounded.

“You’re hilarious,” replied Magnus and sighed. “And adorable.”

Alec flushed again and quickly shook his head, but didn’t say anything. He would love to stay some more with Magnus and chat with him, but he realised that he would have to be leaving soon, because he had classes in the morning and was already running late.

“Ah, I should get going,” muttered Alec and sighed. “I have classes.”

“It’s okay,” replied Magnus. “I’ll see you later?” he asked and smiled when Alec nodded.

“Bye, then… for now,” said Alec.

“Bye, Alexander.”

When Alec reached the university, he was sure that he sent Magnus a short text, saying: _Have a good day, Magnus. Call me when you’re finished with your work._

_**‘I’ll make sure to call you right after my work. If you have the time, we could meet up for a few drinks and then see how things will go from there?’** _ _was the reply that he received and he smiled._

_‘I would like that.’_ replied Alec and with a smile on his face and headed for his first class that day.

 


End file.
